Coming home
by Skovko
Summary: Three weeks without seeing her boyfriend Bo. He's finally about to come home when he cancels last minute. Instead he calls her to make her play with herself over the phone, not knowing he's been right outside all along just wanting to toy a little with her first.


_"Just watched you in The Marine 5. You were damn hot."_

She put her phone on her chest. He was always hot but seeing him portrait a bad guy in that movie had only set her lust on fire. Good thing he was coming home tonight.

She looked at her phone when it buzzed with a response from him.

 _"You like it when I'm bad to the bone, sugar? Bad and dirty and ready to move in for the kill?"_

She bit her lip. Hell yeah, she liked it She typed in her answer quickly.

 _"Just hurry home, baby. I miss you and I'm horny. I'm about to start touching what's yours if you don't get here soon."_

She chuckled when his answer came merely seconds later. She knew his reaction would be like that.

 _"Don't you dare! Mine!"_

She looked at the clock on the wall. It wasn't fair. He wouldn't be there till a couple of hours later if traffic was even friendly on this evening and he wouldn't allow her to take off the worst pressure herself. Of course she could always do it without telling him but he always knew right away when she had done that. She kept her hands away from her private area while trying to think of something non-sexy.

A couple of hours went by before she recieved another text from him.

 _"What are you doing, sugar?"_

She laid on her stomach on the bed only wearing a white lace thong. She raised her ass a bit and held her phone up over her shoulder to take a picture of her body. She sent it to him.

 _"Waiting for you."_

She was expecting something else in return. Something naughty or something sweet. Anything than what she actually got.

 _"I'm so sorry, sugar. Last minute changes. I won't be able to come home tonight after all."_

He sat in his car, looking up at the apartment on the first floor. Even though the curtains were pulled, he could see the light was on in the bedroom. He knew she was in there. She had just sent him that picture. It was hard not to just run in there and tear that thong off her and fuck her into oblivion but tonight he just wanted to have a bit of fun first.

 _"I got another date then."_

A date? Not what he expected to get back from her. He wondered if she meant that but before he could answer, he recieved a picture of a dildo on her bed. He smirked as he dialed her number.

"You're a naughty girl, sugar," he said.  
"It's not fair, Bo. I haven't seen you in three weeks and now you're not coming after all," she said.  
"Seems like you quickly found a rebound," he said.  
"But I want you," she said.  
"Put me on speaker and lay your phone next to your head," he said.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Just do it, sugar," he said.

He waited for a few seconds, listening as she met his request.

"Play with yourself," he said.  
"I thought I wasn't allowed to touch what was yours," she said, trying to make him feel guilty about not being there.  
"Sugar, play with yourself for me. Let your fingers run down and use that toy of yours. I wanna hear you horny. I wanna hear you get wet. I wanna hear you moan. I wanna hear the noises your pussy makes when you're fucking yourself with it," he said.  
"I hate you," she mumbled but quickly soft moans followed.  
"That's my girl," he said, feeling how his dick started to rise. "Let me hear you."

Her moaning started to increase. God damn it, it was hot to hear her.

"I wish I could see you right now, sugar. All wet and ready on that bed, just waiting and wanting for me to rough you up," he said.  
"Mmm..." was all he got in return.

He could clearly picture her lying there on her back, thrusting the dildo in and out of her, imagining that it was him.

"Don't cum yet, sugar. Drag it out a while for me. You're turning me on so bad," he said.  
"Bo... not fair..." She panted.

No, he wasn't fair but it was his game and he knew she would follow. He quietly opened the car door and got out.

"Keep going, sugar. It's so fucking hot," he said as he walked up the stairs to the apartment door.

He put his key in the lock and unlocked the door. He opened it as silently as he could and stepped inside. He kicked off his shoes and took off his jacket, still making as little noise as possible.

"If you only knew what you're doing to me. Keep fucking yourself," he whispered.

He walked towards the bedroom. He stopped in the open door and looked at her. As he had imagined she was on the bed, her eyes were closed as she pleasured herself. He let his eyes wander down her body to see how she worked the toy in and out of herself. No, she had no idea what she did to him.

"I wish it was you instead," she said.

He couldn't toy with her any longer. She wanted him and so she would get him. He walked over to her and quietly bowed down. Her eyes flung open in shock as she felt a hand over hers on the dildo. She was met with a huge grin.

"Bo?" She asked surprised.  
"Just close those eyes again, sugar, and let me take over," he said before pushing her hand away from the dildo and taking over.

He leaned down to flick his tongue over her clit while he moved the dildo in the same pace as he had just watched her do. Her moaning got louder and it quickly turned into screaming as he sent her over the edge.

He raised his head with a smirk as he pulled the dildo out of her.  
"God damn you, Bo," she said with a blissful look on her face.  
He quickly got out of his clothes and looked at her.  
"You wanted the bad boy treatment, right? Crawl to me!" He said in a bossy tone as he still stood there by the edge of the bed.

She got up on her hands and knees and crawled over the bed to him. She gave him a lustful look before wrapping her lips around his dick.

"That's it, sugar," he said.

His hand went into her hair as she moved her head down, swallowing him whole, sucking and licking the best she could.

"Your mouth is heaven," he said in a dreamy voice as she worked it around his dick.

He yanked her head back and looked down on her. Her eyes were begging him to ravage her. He circled his hand in the air, motioning her to turn around without saying anything. Still on her hands and knees she turned around so her ass was in front of him instead of her head. That was his girl, ready and willing for him like always.

"Down!" He ordered as he placed a hand on her upper back, forcing her head and chest down on the bed, leaving her ass up in the air for him to take.  
He ran his fingers up her folds and she twitched from his touch.  
"So dirty, aren't you?" He murmured as he pushed his dick inside her.

He thrust slow, knowing it would drive her crazy. She always said it was pure torment when he would move this slow.

"Bo..." She said as she tried to push backwards.  
"What?" He asked teasingly.  
"Please," she said.  
"Please what?" He asked.  
"Please, fuck me," she said.

He pushed in hard one time, making her shriek, and then he went slow again to her frustration.

"You want me to rough you up?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.  
"You want me to fuck this pussy so violently that it hurts?" He asked.  
"Yes!" Her voice was loud.

He smacked her ass once, the sound echoing in the room, and then he grabbed her hips and pulled her backwards violently. He thrust in as hard as he could, sending waves of pain and pleasure through her, while she screamed and cried in pleasure.

"God! Yes!" She cried out loud as he made her cum but it didn't slow him down.

He kept thrusting in as hard as he could even after her orgasm had died, just owning her body, showing her who was in charge. It wasn't until he felt himself start getting close that he finally stopped and pulled put of her.

"Lay down on your side," he said.  
She did as she was told.  
"Lift up your leg," he said.  
Again she met his request. She felt him stick the dildo back up inside her.  
"Play with yourself," he said.  
She moved her hand down to grab it and slowly started moving it in and out of herself.

She heard him go through the drawer in the nightstand and she knew what he was planning. Cold fingers landed on her other hole as he spread out the lube and got her ready. He laid down behind her and slowly pushed his dick inside her ass. She couldn't keep from moaning right away as she moved the toy inside her pussy while he slowly fucked her ass. It was just too damn good.

"You got one more in you, sugar?" He asked as his tongue teased her neck.  
"Yes," she whispered.  
"Let's get you there. I won't let go till you do," he said.

He kept thrusting in and out of her at the same pace, making sure to go all the way out before pushing all the way in. It was one thing that she liked it hardcore when he fucked her pussy but she liked it slow when it came to her ass and he would make sure to give her just what she wanted. He reached around her to play with her clit with his fingers and he knew he had her just where he wanted as he heard her moaning increase again. Shortly after she screamed out a third orgasm to his delight. He thrust slowly through it until her screaming died down. He sped up a little bit and pushed into her a couple of more times until he finally let go himself and came inside her ass.

There was no feeling in the world better than this, being home with her, being allowed to go inside her mouth, her pussy and her ass, just fucking her like crazy, hearing her cum and get to cum deep inside her.

"You're a fucking idiot," she said while trying to keep a giggle within.  
"Well, this idiot just made you cum three times. If you don't start behaving, you won't get another round tonight," he said as he pulled out of her.

She quickly rolled around and put her leg over him, grinding her still wet crotch against him.

"Don't say that. I'll be a good girl. I promise," she said and kissed him while taking his hand and moving it down between her legs.


End file.
